Why'd You Leave Me?
by KuroRiya
Summary: I made him partner up with me. I made him come to practice everyday. I made him watch my futile attempts at dancing. I made him disgrace himself publicly at the competition. Maybe I should just go crawl in a hole and die. Sorry! I suck at Summaries!


A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm finally making my debut! (Wow, what a coincidence... My debut is a Princess Debut Fic... Hmm..) Anywho, I thought I ought to warn you, if you haven't played the game, you are going to be utterly confused! This is based around when Luciano leaves. Also, I must caution you, very angsty at first! I think it will get better in a later chapter! So without further Ado, Please enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

_I suppose I should have expected as much out of that asshat. I mean, honestly, what was I thinking? That he would actually stay with someone as insufficent as me? What a joke I am. Now that I think about it, maybe I'm the asshat. I made him partner up with me. I made him come to practice everyday. I made him watch my futile attempts at dancing. I made him disgrace himself publicly at the competition. It's all my fault. I'm such an utter loser. Maybe I should just go crawl in a hole and die, hopefully never found. Yeah. That's a great plan! I'll do that! _

Sabrina stood from the floor where she had been crying, and made her way to the door. She flung it open, prepared to search for the perfect dying hole. Her plans, to her dissapointment, were halted. As the door opened, a person was revealed. Not just any person, the person that had caused the death wish. He had his hand up as if about to knock on the door, and seemed quite surprised at the sudden absence of the solid object that his hand was searching for.

"L-Luciano!" Sabrina felt her defences falter at the sight of the prince. The prince in question seemed to regain his sences then.

"Um... Sorry. I just came to... Well, I came to say goodbye." Sabrina felt the tears brim her eyes again.

_I will not cry in front of him! I absolutly will not allow it! I have to keep at least that much of my dignity in tact before I go!_

"Sabrina? Sabrina, are you okay?" Luciano bent down so he could peer at her face through her bangs.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Well, that was a total lie. She most certainly was not fine. She was suicidal. But Luciano wasn't going to know that.

"But... Sabrina, you're crying." Bewildered, Sabrina realised that the betraying tears had in fact spilled over, and were currently cascading down her pink cheeks.

"Just shut up. What do you care? You're leaving anyway." She looked him dead in the eye when she said this. He physically flinched when he heard the piercing words.

"Sabrina...I'm sorry. I don't want to go, but it's..."

"Then don't go! Refuse!" She screamed at him. She was acting like a selfish child, but she didn't really care at that point.

"You know I can't do that Sabrina. It's a direct order from my father. I wish I could refuse, Sabrina, but I can't."

"STOP SAYING MY NAME!" She broke. She knew it too. Her dignity was gone. Embarassed and pissed off, she stormed past Luciano, bumping into him on purpose, then ran at a dead sprint in a random direction.

"Sabrina! Wait! Sabrina!" She didn't stop. She kept running, even when her legs were burning with the physical effort, and her breathing was coming in desperate gasps. Even when her entire body seemed to be screaming for her to stop, she didn't stop running. Not until Luciano's shouts ceased. When she finally collapsed to the ground, her gasps became violent sobs, as she screamed out the pain that she felt. Her cries echoed around her, through the empty forest that she had ended up in.

Eventually, the sobs quieted, and finally stopped. But the crying didn't. She let the salt-water fall, sending ugly streaks of hate and sorrow flooding down her face. She literally cried herself to sleep. A cold, wet, terrifying, miserable sleep.

* * *

"Have you found her yet?" Sabrina woke to the sound of her mentor's voice. Kip was apparently looking for her.

"No, not a trace at all," came the reply of Tony the Rabbit. Sabrina was surprised the dance instructor had taken time from his lessons to look for her. She felt bad that she had people looking for her, but she didn't want to go back. She curled up, and kept a quiet as possible. She hoped desperatly that they would just give up and go back to the castle. She thought, for a moment, that her hope had succeded, when all noise from the search party had subsided. To her dismay however, when she uncurled, she found herself face to face with Tony.

"Shit." She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but she had. As surprised as Tony was at such language from a princess, he quickly regained his composure, and picked her up.

"I found her!" He shouted to the others. Sabrina really hadn't wanted to be found.

"No! Let me down! Or better yet, help me find a hole! One big enough to die in!" She thrashed about in his arms, but to no avail. He held her tight, and met up with Kip.

"Princess! I was so worried about you!" Kip flew close to her face. Sabrina glared at the mouse-like creature.

"I don't want to go back!" She swiped aimlessly, and thrashed some more. Still, Tony did not release her.

"Princess! Quit that!" Sabrina refused and continued her struggle. "Sabrina, you listen to me! Don't take your anger out on me and Tony, we didn't do anything." Sabrina ceased her attempts to break free, and finally gave in. She broke down, and started sobbing, burying her face in Tony's chest. Kip finally risked coming closer, then, finding it to be safe, hugged her gently.

"It isn't fair! Why'd he have to leave! Why me? Why not some other girl? What did I do to earn this?" She was hardly understandable through the thick string of sobs and coughing.

"Shhhhhh. I know. I know Sabrina. Shhh." Kip tried to comfort her the best he could. The real Princess had never been like this before, so he didn't have any experience with soothing broken hearts. He decided tojust wait it out. Sabrina eventually quieted, and Tony carried her back to her room. She was placed in her bed, and Tony left. Kip came and sat on the bed, next to her pillow.

"Sabrina, are you okay?" It was a dumb, automatic question. Sabrina shook her head. She looked absolutly miserable.

-.-.-.-__+__-.-.-.-

_It's been a week since Luciano left. I tried to find a hole, but even when I did, Kip wouldn't let me lay down and die in it. He hasn't left my side since that night. I guess that is a good thing. I'd likely be starving to death in some anonymous hole, somewhere in a fairytale forest. That's what I've come to hate about this place now. It's a place of fairytales, and yet, I don't feel like I got a happy ending. Unless Luciano was a big, bad wolf who had planned to eat me. Even if he was, I think that would be preferrable to this. I hurt, inside and out. I hardly sleep, and when I do I have nightmares about him leaving me. I always wake up screaming, and then sob away the rest of the night. I rarely eat anymore, and I typically throw up anything I do. I know how pathetic I am, I really do, but... I loved him. I really did. If he had asked, I would have married him in a heartbeat. To be honest, I think I still would, despite how horrible he's made me feel. That's how much I love him. _

"...incess! Princess!" Sabrina snapped out of her thoughts.

"W-What? Sorry Kip." The one in question sighed, exasperated.

"It's all right. But Princess, I have to report to the forest today. Which means I have to leave you alone." Sabrina perked up a little at that.

"Princess, I want you to promise me you won't try to hide yourself again. No holes either." And there went all hopes of a good day.

"...Fine. I promise." Kip smiled weakly, and gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you princess. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, he was gone. Sabrina sighed and looked out the window. She didn't really want to stay in her room, but she really didn't want to talk to anyone either. She weighed the pros and cons of each situation, and decided to go out. She had been in her room too long.

She fumbled around, in search of something to wear. After much searching, she found a pretty sapphire necklace. She didn't remember wearing this before. She put it on, and watched the dress magically appear. She gasped at the sight. This was now one of her favorite dresses. It was black and a shimmering blue. It was very ruffly, but not in a bad way. It only came to her knees, which made Sabrina very happy. She was sick of the floor length dresses. The Bust was the black part, and was much like a vest. The sleeves were detatched from the rest of the dress, and her shoulders were revealed. It was scandalous (at least it was here). She absolutly adored it. Childishly pleased with her discovery, Sabrina left her room. She didn't really pay attention to where she was going, just kept walking, admiring the pretty dress she was wearing. Before she could realise where she headed, she found herself at Viennese Waltz Lake. Her glee flew from her being at the sight of the geourgeous water. This place brought back memories. Memories of him. Despite the pain it sparked, Sabrina drew closer to the shore of the lake.

_"...So calm, almost like a lake..."_

She laughed at the memory of that phrase. He had honestly thought he was at the ocean. She hadn't had the heart to tell him otherwise. She remembered that moment in perfect detail, the way the wind blew, how the air smelled, what she was wearing, how amazing Luciano had looked... Before she knew it, she was crying again. She mentally cursed her stupid mind for being so masochistic. But no one was around, so she decided not to worry too much about the tears. She suddenly had the urge to get closer to the sparkling water. Considering the fact that she wasn't exactly in her right senses at the moment, she followed that urge. She stepped to the edge of the small pinnacle above the lake. The water looked so inviting.

_It matches my dress..._

She giggled to herself at the silly thought. Then it hit her.

_I never promised not to jump into the lake!_

Proud of herself, she looked around. She wanted to take it all in, just one last time. As she looked at her surroundings, more memories flooded in, and she smiled fondly. Then, she made a quick turn, and jumped, straight into the calm water. Ripples were sent flying through the lake as Sabrina sunk deeper and deeper into its calm, cold depths. She welcomed the water that rushed into her lungs. Not that it felt good, but it was a solution to her problem. She closed her eyes, and let the freezing water embrace her body. She felt herself begin rising to the surface, but she figured she'd be dead by the time she got there anyway. Her body seemed to be screeching at her, begging for the much needed air. Her limbs wished to thrash. Her voice was desperate to scream. Her muscles were determined to swim out of the icy water. But Sabrina wouldn't have any of that. She had come this far, after all. She would follow through. She felt her conciousness slipping away. The last thing she saw was a flash of his face, smiling smugly as she missed a step in the dance they were practicing.

A/N: Okay, Hello Everyone! I'm Evra, and I'm happy that someone took the time to read a fic of mine! I'd be happy as can be if you'd review! Even If you want to say something mean, I'd be glad to recieve critcism! It makes me a stronger author! Anyway, I apologize for any Typo's! Also, I don't own Princess Debut! I'm sorry for making Sabrina a suicidal maniac, but I do plan on another chapter, so obviously more happens! She doesn't just die, I promise! So I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out what is to become of our lovely lady! You know, Every single one of my previous sentences ended with exclimation points... Wow... Scary... Anywho, I'm giving myself a little challenge. I wrote down a huge, jumbled up mess of couples on a piece of paper. I randomly choose one, and write a fic for that pairing! So my first one was LucianoxSabrina! Now, I'm onto the next! but I promise to write another chapter! Snake-Boy's Honor! Hope to see you soon!

-Evra


End file.
